


Fortuities

by gonefishing



Series: Opportunities [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, All of those tags are mostly just mentioned, Anal Sex, Consensual spanking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, Female Dominance, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, consensual slut-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: Snippets from Han Jumin's life, being a sex addict and sleeping with everybody else.





	Fortuities

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had been storing this for a while after finding that I really enjoyed the idea of Jumin having sexual affairs with everyone from the RFA, and I wanted to explore certain ships a bit more, specifically Jumin with Yoosung and Jumin with Seven. This isn't really a continuation, but it's the same setting as my other work "Opportunities", which I do recommend reading first, for context.  
> While last work focused more on the kind of sex they would have, this one focuses more on the moments in between sex and no sex and their ways of communication. 
> 
> I didn't write a snippet for every single one of the RFA members like I did last time, but that's just due to me not finding enough inspiration. Jumin is still involved with them all in this setting. ;)
> 
> This is un'beta'd. English is not my first language, so if you find mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. <3

It's 7 p.m. and Yoosung barges into his flat without a greeting.

He takes one look at Jumin. "Bedroom," he says.

Jumin snorts. "Good evening to you, too."

But Yoosung already dashes past him and into the Jumin's room, stripping his shirt off as soon as he walks to through the door.

"What," Jumin says, amused. "Did you lose in LOLOL or why are you so angry?"

Yoosung just shoots him a deadly glance as he steps out of his pants. "I don't want to talk about it, just put that lazy mouth of yours on my-- yeah, just like that."

Afterwards, after quite a lot of pushing and pulling, trying different things, because an angry Yoosung is really demanding and he cums a bunch of times until Jumin finally rolls off of him and when their flushed naked bodies are lying on the sheets next to each other, Yoosung laughs. Jumin sits up, about to rise from the bed to get a glass of wine, but then Yoosung creeps close and starts biting along his tailbone.

"Stop that," Jumin says, grabbing the boy by the ears. "Don't do this now." 

"Aw, you're so cold. I'm hurt," Yoosung fakes a cry as he crawls back to search for something in the back pockets of his jeans. Finding what he was looking for he makes a delighted sound and when Jumin turns to see what it is, he is surprised to see that Yoosung has lit a cigarette.

"What," he says for the second time that evening. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Since my graduation paper is due to next week," Yoosung shrugs as if that's enough of an answer to Jumin's question. Jumin raises an eyebrow.

"Well, don't smoke right next to the bed. At least go to the window and open it," he grumbles. "I despise the smell of cigarette smoke on fabric, specifically on bed sheets."

Yoosung rolls his eyes, but gets up and walks towards the windows of Jumin's bedroom, practically a wall made of glass with a view over Seoul's entire skyline and stands there, naked as he was born, blowing smoke out of the window. Jumin can hardly see more than his silhouette and realizes it's already pretty late. 11 p.m. Maybe.

They share a few moments of silence. Jumin checks his phone and sees a text from MC, the time stamp saying it was sent 2 hours ago. _Come by later?_ it says. A pity. Yoosung is being unusually quiet and it's a bit confusing, because Jumin is not interested in being Yoosung's emotional support therapist. He has MC for that. 

"You don't deserve this view," Yoosung suddenly scoffs. "I bet you don't even look at it." 

Jumin opens his mouth, closes it again and gets up, walking over, not bothering wearing clothes either. "I look at it plenty. Besides, if I wouldn't have this flat, you wouldn't be standing here like a little bare-bum, in front of the whole city's eyes, Yoosung."

He must have said something funny, because Yoosung's head flies around, eyes and mouth wide open. "Like a _little bare-bum_?!" He practically hollers. "Who even still says that?! God, you're _old_." Then he flicks the cigarette out of the window and pushes his tongue between Jumin's irritated lips, an erection already straining proudly against Jumin's thigh. 

"What," Jumin starts for the third time this evening, but Yoosung pushes him towards the bed and climbs on top of him, grinning. Jumin hates how the boy's mouth tastes like cigarette smoke.

"Up for a fourth round?" 

* 

Jumin's lying on his side when he feels a tingling sensation on his earlobe. He turns around to see Jaehee's face, eyelids half closed, wearing an expression of softness. He'd be kidding himself if he denied that he's surprised to witness such an unusual act of affection from her. It seems to startle her just as much though, because she suddenly pulls her fingers back as if she burned herself. Jumin decides it's time to roll on top of her and tug his head between her thighs. 

* 

Jumin's even earlier than usual when he arrives at the Hilton's second most expensive suite, but is surprised to find out that Zen is already there. He sits in the armchair and nips at something that looks like a Martini. Disgusting. 

"Hi Daddy," Zen purrs and Jumin cringes. 

"Don't call me that," he presses out as he puts his iPad on the drawer. Behind him he can hear Zen huff, probably rolling his eyes. "You enjoyed it last time," Zen pouts and he isn't wrong, but it was also during sex and in that moment it seemed appropriate. 

"Not as a greeting," Jumin states and loses his tie. He pauses when Zen gets up to walk close and pushes his hands away. "Here, let me."

While Zen slowly unties him, pulling his suit jacket down his shoulders and Jumin uses the time to look at the other. Zen looks even more handsome than usual. "Did you do something to your hair," Jumin asks quietly. Zen's forehead wrinkles as he knits his eyebrows together, looking up with slightly annoyed,  questioning eyes. "No?" Zen says impatiently as he tugs Jumin's shirt out of his designer pants. "At least you're one with good fashion taste," he hears Zen mumble and Jumin smiles. That's when he notices that Zen is exclusively wearing leather today. From head to toe, or so it seems. Between his legs there's a rather prominent bulge being restrained by chrome-tanned leather pants. Jumin hears himself swallow, audibly. "You-" he starts but Zen grabs his neck and crashes their lips together. Their tongues roll onto each other and Jumin's hands wander to the other's waist and he pulls him closer so that their pelvises align. He gets a good grab of Zen's butt through the leather.

"Are you wearing this for me?" Jumin asks with a raspy tone in his voice. Zen bites his lip, shakes his head slightely. "It was my stage outfit for this morning's show," he pants and grinds his already growing bulge against Jumin's. "I didn't- I wasn't- I just thought-" He blushes. "That you might enjoy it."  
Oh.  
Fuck.  
Jumin grins. "You do know me well after all," he mumbles.

*

Seven is obviously tipsy. It is uncommon, since Seven never really drinks, the clear intention of staying sober in case anything work-related comes up that requires his mind to be sharp and concentrated. In fact, it is an even more rare sight to witness Seven letting go of his stress to an extent that comes anything close to being called "relaxed" body language. He leans his body into Jumin's as he reaches over to get a handful of Honey Buddha chips. In the back, MC and Yoosung are battling in Mario Kart and Seven laughs at Yoosung yelling about the impossibilty of Rainbow Road, using Jumin's thigh for balance. For a second, his eyes flicker to Jumin's, then he giggles and falls back into the pillows on the couch. The hand on his thigh now nudging his hip, Jumin pauses.

Later, when Jumin's inbetween getting another Gin Tonic in the kitchen and going to the bathroom, a glass of some copper colored drink almost slips through Seven's fingers when they run into each other in the narrow hallway. "Whoops," Seven says, sounding entirely unapologetic. Jumin feels fingers on his waist, steadying them, and for the first time in forever he notices how full Seven's lips look. 

"Are you hitting on me?" Jumin asks, actually bemused. 

"Um," Seven starts, but pauses, leans back against the wall and pushes the back of his hand against his mouth. He suddenly looks a bit embarrassed. Mentally Jumin adds this image to his inner folder of remarkable and worthy expressions of Seven. "Yeah. Actually, I was. But now you ruined it."

Jumin chuckles. "Sorry. I didn't intend to strip you off your confidence. If it makes it any better, you already had me interested." The adam's apple in Seven's throat bounces as he swallows, eyes narrowed as he looks over. "Yeah?" 

Jumin nods and smiles. Stepping closer he notices how warm Seven's cheeks feel underneath his fingertips. He dips his head down and kisses the skin behind Seven's ear, brief, not lingering too long, pulling back to look him in the eye. The light in Seven's pupil flickers and Jumin wants to lean further back to see if Seven's content, but before he manages to move his legs, Seven is bending forward to put his glass of whatever down on the ground, then straightening himself, grabbing Jumin by the collar and getting his mouth caught between plump, wet lips. Shivering, Jumin holds Seven's neck, angling his head until they align and he can kiss that best beloved mouth open. Seven tastes like Honey Whiskey. Incredibly hot and ridiculously sweet. He breaks away for a second and Seven, who has both of his hands on either side of Jumin's face, is panting. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" His voice sounds strained as if he'd just been finishing a marathon. "Lemme get you home and then you should show me what Yoosung and MC mean when they say you have the stamina of an Olympic runner when it comes to getting other people off." 

*

MC is still breathing heavily as she pulls out of Jumin, her front still flushed against his back, he can feel her tits just underneath his shoulder blades. "You okay?" She mumbles against the back of his neck and he knows she's about to pass out. "Yeah,” he pants, still on all fours, thighs and forarms shaking like crazy from all the work and weight. "I'm good. Thanks, love." He can feel her smile and he lets himself sink down onto the mattress. Since she doesn't seem to plan on moving an inch of herself off of him, he reaches back, lazily patting her hair. 

"Love," he calls, threading his fingers into the damp hair on her forehead. "Please move." MC huffs out a breathy laugh, but does indeed lift herself up, only to bend down and mouth his backside, though. "You were being such a good boy today, Jumin," she whispers and he feels the familiar shiver creeping up his spine. He bites his lip. 

"Oh, was I?" He asks and she smacks his butt cheek. "Don't get cocky, you little whore." She says, spanks him once more and he bucks his hips. She laughs again. "Weren't we just done?" She comments and he can hear the grin in her voice. His cock is still flaccid, but her fingers are caressing his hipbone and his back's already curving again, his legs spreading slightly, making room for her. "How about it?" She asks and his body shakes. He knows his vocal chords will sound hoarse if he'd speak and it'll encourage her to shift downward, between his thighs, between his cheeks and near his still twitching opening. The heat that runs through him is intoxicating, her dominance addicting. "Talk to me, Jumin," she murmurs into his ear as she runs her fingers through his happy trail. "Even if you like it. You're still pretty spent. Don't wanna hurt you." Her tone almost sounds like a moan, as she’s probably dripping already and it makes his whole body flush with bittersweet emotion. Such feelings during sex are a rarity nowadays and he'd be lying if he'd say it doesn't mean anything to him. "Do," he starts, voice raspy after all, pushing back against the strap-on. "Do what you wanna do, love. Just... Be nice." 

For that he earns another smack and later a bite on the shoulder as well as some rather nasty-looking scratches on his lower back that Jihyun will probably comment on when they'll see each other next and Jumin doesn't care that Zen will probably make sure that new ones will be added right on top of these old ones healing. Yoosung and Seven will laugh at him for being sore and _old_ , but it won't matter much. Jaehee will get some ointment on them anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Twitter under @furyohsa. <3


End file.
